The New Clans: 1: The End of the Clans
by MeoweCat
Summary: Red and Dark are loners who are willing to join ShadowClan. But when the Dark Forest rises, will the four Clans we know today survive? Or will the Warrior Cats have to make new Clans? *WARNING: SPOILER ALERT!* You must have read all the way up to Omen of the Stars, or at least be familiar with what happens in it, to know what is going on.
1. ShadowClan

**1: S** **HADOW** **C** **LAN**

 _All was dark. Red wanted_ to go hunting with her daughter, Ginger. Dark would teach Moon some fighting skills while they were gone.

"Let's go," she said to Ginger, "The prey will be going to sleep soon."

"Ok, mother." she said. "Let's split up."

Ginger pointed her nose toward a bush, "I'll go over there." Red set off, wondering where to go. She ended up at the strange cats' territory, somehow. _I guess I should check it out. It couldn't hurt, right?_ She cautiously padded across the pines, then stopped. The scent was extremely strong here. _The borders already?_ Red stopped, listening for any "patrols," as they called them. She heard something, and next thing she knew, she was face to face with a warrior.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I... was just trying to hunt."

"On our territory?"

"I didn't realize I crossed. Where are the other cats?"

"Uh, I'm alone. Hunting. Anyway, my name's Tigerheart. What's yours?"

"Red."

"Um, I- we're sort of running low on warriors..."

"Are you asking that we join you?"

"No, I just-"

"Actually, me and Dark, my mate, were thinking about it."

"Really?"

"Yes. We are having some troubles with food supply, since it's going to be leaf-bare soon."

"Ok, I'll speak with Blackstar. He's our leader."

"Alright." He padded away, and she watched, eventually turning back. When she reached their place, she remembered she was supposed to be hunting.

"You came back with nothing?" Dark asked.

"No, but I've came with something better - an invitation to join the Clan!"

"Which one?"

"The one next to us."

"ShadowClan, I think. Anyways, where do we go?"

"I guess we should just wait for a patrol to come to us."

"Alright. We leave tomorrow morning."

"I'll tell the kids." Just then, Ginger came in with two skinny mice and a thrush.

"Yeah?"

"Moon, you come here too," he sprinted over to her.

"So?

"We're joining ShadowClan."

" _Yes!_ " Ginger almost exploded.

"Why?" Moon asked.

"Well, I got an invitation from a warrior named Tigerheart. He was nice enough to let us make the decision."

"Ok!"

"We leave tomorrow morning." Dark added. They gathered around the food and ate. The decision was made. They were joining ShadowClan.


	2. Leaving Home

_It was time to go. Red,_ Dark, and their children waited patiently for a patrol to lead them to the camp. Soon, one came. Tigerheart was leading it, two others behind him. The three were obviously expecting them.

"Hi there, are you the cats Tigerheart was talking about?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you," the brown tom said.

"My name is Crowfrost," A black-and-white warrior stepped forward. "And this is Toadfoot." He gestured to the other one.

"Hello, I am Red. This is Dark, Moon, and Ginger." she said, looking toward each in their turn. It's nice to see there's other cats here that we could live with."

Red noticed a dark grey she-cat watching them, but continued on anyway.

"Hi, Tigerheart!" Ginger exclaimed, "It's nice to see you here!"

"Wait, you two know each other? How?" Dark asked.

"Well, we hang around here often. It's a nice place, you know."

Just then, Crowfrost stopped to sniff the air. "Ashwing, I know you're there." he said. No reply came. "Fine. Just stay there and don't interfere."

Red noticed the weird cat, again, this time closer. Her scent was strong, so Red guessed she was really nearby. Suddenly, the figure started coming closer, until a dark grey she-cat nearly crashed into her.

"Hi, I'm Ashwing."

"Mom, I'm scared," Ginger said.

"It's fine, she won't hurt us. I'm sure."

"No promises."

" _Ashwing,"_ Tigerheart said intensely.

"Fine. I was bluffing anyway." she replied.

Red turned away. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Ok." the cats sprinted away, Ashwing staying behind.

"Where are we going?" Moon asked.

"To the camp. To see Blackstar." Toadfoot said, slowing down.


End file.
